Friends
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: a prequel to Cootie Shots. It's about Becca's life before she moved to Townsville.


Note: This is a prequel to Cootie Shots. Hope you like it.

Becca's POV…

I stood, almost motionless, and my eyes were locked in front of me. It was a cold night in Neontown and everything was covered by darkness. Only the moon and the stars could be seen floating above us.

Standing in front of me was my best friend, Breach. He had his arms crossed, and had a slight smirk on his face. He was sure that he was going to win this time. "You may as well give up now, Becca. This time there's no way you'll beat me."

"But I won the last time, didn't I?" I said with a smirk.

"That doesn't matter. I've been training hard since then. This time I'll win."

"We'll see about that…" I ascended into the air, faster then lightning. He followed me, going just as fast.

"Take this!" He shouted, as he fired two yellow beams from his eyes.

I easily dodge them, and shot two of my own beams at him.

Breach then made a force field, and the beams exploded when they hit it. "It that all you got?"

I frowned and flew straight at him. His force field disappeared, and he flew at me. When we collided, the explosion it created was so big that it destroyed a few of Neontown's buildings. When I opened my eyes, I discovered that I was floating, but not because of my own powers. I turned my head and saw that Breach was holding me in his arms.

"Wow, we just started and I already had to save you," He said, smirking.

"Shut up!" I said while trying to hide my blush. Then Breach let me go and I floated in front of him. "You know, I didn't need to be saved."

"Yeah you did. You could have died if I didn't help you. You could have hurt your delicate girly skin, or broke a nail," He teased me.

"Shut up!" I punched him right in the face, and he was sent through three buildings. Then he fell to the ground, and lay there motionless. I stared at him, waiting for some kind of sign that he was ok. After two minutes of just looking at him, I rushed to his side. "Breach!!! Are you ok!?! I'm sorry I did that, I was just mad!" He didn't move. "Breach, wake up!!!" Still nothing. I could feel the tears start to slide down my cheeks. "What was I thinking?" I said, and then I proceeded to cry silently. My best friend was… gone.

"I never knew it was so easy to make you cry."

I quickly looked up, and saw Breach smirking at me. I was speechless. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up into a hug.

"There's no need to cry anymore. I'm done playing jokes on you," He said, with a small chuckle.

"Y-you mean that was all a joke???"

He nodded.

"Breach!! That wasn't funny!! I thought you were really dead, and if you were gone I don't know what I would do!! You're my best friend! I depend on you, and need you and…" I stopped when I realized what I was saying. I was so embarrassed! I couldn't believe that I had just said those things to him!

Breach remained silent, which made me even more nervous. I was afraid of what he was going to say next. I just wanted to die at that moment! "I understand," He finally said, interrupting my suicidal thoughts.

I looked up at him, and saw that his smirk was gone. He now had a serious expression on his face.

"And I feel the same way about you. If something happened to you, I would want to kill myself." He smiled at me then continued. "But nothings gonna happen to you, because I'll protect you, when you need it of course."

Every single word surprised me. Especially "Protect". I never knew he felt that way about me. I mean, I knew he cared deeply for me, but I never knew he cared enough to say it. I felt like crying tears of joy, but before I did Breach grabbed my hand. Then he pulled me into the air.

"Let's go home," He said, and then we flew off in the direction of our house. We held hands the whole time, until we landed in front of the door. "I hope Professor Xenon isn't mad at us for staying out so late."

"He probably isn't," I said, as I pushed open the door. I gasped when I saw my dad and a bunch of animals… dancing!

"Oh, hello Becca. Guess what? I just invented a dance potion. This will be great for people who don't know how to dance!"

"That's great dad," I said, but I couldn't take my eyes off of a cat that was break dancing.

"Becca and I are going to go to our rooms," Breach said while walking around the dance party. I soon followed him, and we entered the hall.

"Hey Breach," I said just before he walked into his room.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being such a good friend,"

"No need to thank me," He said while smiling. I smiled back, and then did something I knew would surprise him. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I could see his eyes slightly widen as he stared at me. I simply kept smiling and then walked into my room.

"Good night," I said.

After a few seconds, I heard him say: "Good night." I sat on my bed and smiled at what I just did. I loved to do things that surprised him. It was funny. Though I wondered if he was going to mention it the next day. I'd just have to wait and see.

Breach's POV…

"Wow…" I said. "Just… wow. I never thought Becca would ever do that to me. It was strange, and weird. And brilliant. I wonder why I never did that to her. It would really mess with her. But now it's to late… or is it? Yes, I can still do it. Tomorrow when she least expects it, I'll plant one right on her. She's gonna be so surprised, it will be awesome!" I got under the yellow covers on my bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep about two minutes later, and had the most wonderful dream I've ever had. And I was sure Becca's dream was just as good.

The End.


End file.
